The device has as its subject a device for rigidly coupling a handle to its corresponding manual instrument, and an instrument provided with the said invention.
The instrument in question can be, for example, a broom, a scrubbing brush, a paint-brush, a rake or some other instrument that needs a handle in order to be used by the operator.